La mujer que no se dejo caer
by Tsumugi-chan
Summary: Fate y Alicia se conocen por obra del destino intercambiaran papeles para poder cumplir una venganza y salir a flote la verdad de la compañia de Alicia
1. Chapter 1

_Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha no me pertenecen son de sus dueños y creadores._

y mientras tanto toda(o)s los aficionados al NANOFATE crean historias de ellas con el único fin de satisfacer el sueño de todos T-T…

"solo lo hago por diversión XD"

_**La mujer que no se dejo caer**_

_Sinopsis_

Alicia Testarossa es la rica heredera del imperio de moda japonesa como coreana llamada Testarossa Dai, pero hay un problema con ella y es que es tiene un cuerpo frágil y enfermizo su madre no le permite hacer cosas que puedan hacerla dañar o aumentar su enfermedad, y que al mismo tiempo esta forrada de oro y atormentada por el pasado de su familia y el poder que tuvo en pocos años, mientras que es secreto para todos aquellos que son ajenos a la empresa solo unos muy poco saben sobre el estado de Alicia y a la vez la verdad detrás de Alicia y de la empresa.

Mientras que en un lugar concurrido pero a la vez algo normal para las personas esta Fate Harlawon, es todo lo contrario a Alicia es una mujer pobre que apenas y puede sobrevivir como puede con los mercados de ropa, haciendo entregas y pequeños trabajos de dudosa calidad para algunos mientras que para otros es de una calidad igualada o hasta superada por famosísima empresa Testarossa, es positiva, un poco energética pero mostrando una sonrisa inocente y hasta pura para algunos, es buena persona por naturaleza a pesar de estar sola, y tiene solo un sueño ser la más grande de todos, va siempre por lo grande sin saber nada de su pasado tormentoso..

Dos mujeres con aparentemente nada en común, pero a la vez comparten un parecido mutuo y asombroso,, SON FISICAMENTE IDENTICAS!, _"solo por el color de ojos y un poco diferencia de estatura"_ cuando Alicia Testarossa decide poner en marcha su plan de venganza hacia su propia familia por descubrir accidentalmente al verdad el cual en ella está involucrada cuatro personas, cuando decide viajar por un tiempo se encuentra con Fate Harlawon se sorprendió del parecido que hasta el momento pensó que era su propio reflejo el cual empieza a acercársele distraídamente para preguntarle algo, cuando su contraparte la observa se quedo sorprendida, Alicia le pide un favor o también posiblemente un trabajo cuando Fate escucha lo que le decía Alicia se sorprendió pero después de un tiempo de pensarlo acepto aun con un poco de duda y temiendo que ocurra algo que cambie su vida para siempre…

_Flashback  
Conversación de Alicia y Fate _

_-Tengo un favor no más bien un trabajo para ti –le decía de una forma seria pero a la vez con una sonrisa en su rostro_

_-Y que se supone que debo de hacer, además por si no lo a notado aun sigo en mi trabajo –dijo no mirándola más y aguardando todo para su próxima entrega-_

_-solo tienes que hacerte pasar por mi por un tiempo –Alicia volteaba a otro lado observando a varios clientes por ahí-_

_-y si me niego –ya subiéndose a una camioneta lista para partir-_

_-Te prometo que cuando todo acabe te pagare una gran suma de dinero y puede que hasta usd trabaje para mí –le decía Alicia con una sonrisa en su rostro y con las manos entrelazadas-_

_-pero yo no soy ese tipo de persona que haría eso solo por dinero, puede que lo necesite pero no caeré bajo –le decía mientras la miraba seriamente-_

_-solo ayúdame solo quiero vengarme de unas personas será por poco tiempo –se lo pedía dejando de lado su poderío y su orgullo solo para poder conseguir su ayuda-_

_-"suspiro" está bien te ayudare pero no metas a más personas –decía ya con un tono de resignación-_

_-gracias, solo ten cuidado de mi prometida –poniéndose una mano en la nuca y riéndose ligeramente-_

_-tu..prometida…pero bueno ya sabes…nosotras somos mujeres...y estas con una –fue callada por un dedo en sus labio y comprendiendo mejor lo dejo pasar-_

Fin del Flashback

_****_Estas dos mujeres sin saberlo se encontraron a causa del destino y pondrán en marcha las ruedas del destino que las llevara a revelar los secretos del pasado que una persona deseaba con todo su ser permanecer oculto, al igual que varias personas se verán involucradas en las decisiones de Fate como de Alicia otras se conocerán y verán que no todo eso que han vivido hasta el momento es como debería, y que al parecer unas saldrán lastimadas y otras saldrán felices ya que en este juego del destino todo se valdrá una vez que Fate entre al juego al igual que sus amigas de ambas mujeres entraran al juego sin saberlo por la ambición de los Testarossa…

PD: lo hago por diversión y aparte porque no tengo nada que hacer ya que salí de vacaciones xDD.  
Dejen reviews para saber si les gusta o no el fic y hay uno que otro consejito ;) para este fic xD


	2. Chapter 2

**MAHOU SHOUJO LYRICAL NANOHA no me pertenecen son de sus respectivos autores… xD**

La mujer que no se dejo caer

Cap. 1

Eran las 10 de la noche y había una pequeña casa humilde estaba esperando un hombre notándose un poco inquieto y miraba el reloj a cada rato viendo la tele y a la vez a la dirección de las escaleras, es ese momento que se ya se estaba desesperando más y empezar a dar vueltas por donde se situaba la sala oyó un ruido asomándose a las escaleras una mujer iba bajando de las escaleras con un pequeño bulto en brazos cuando bajo por fin las escaleras se encontró con aquel hombre y se lo entrego en brazos, aquella mujer miraba aquel pequeño bulto que le había entregado a aquel hombre y a la vez a ese sujeto cundo se disponía a partir le entrego un sobre a la mujer y salió de ahí cerrando la puerta cuidadosamente para que no hiciera ruido alguno, aquella mujer observaba al hombre subirse a un auto negro para después irse aquella mujer lo miraba y sin un poco de resentimiento cerro las cortinas apangando todo e irse a dormir olvidándose de todo.  
Mientras que en el auto ya cuando iba avanzando vio el bulto que resultaba siendo un bebe y mirando a la persona de a lado se lo entrego ambos observaron al bebe pero a la vez volteaban hacia atrás al pensar ligeramente que aquella señora saliera y le entregara a su bebe de vuelta el cual nunca ocurrió en el camino aquella mujer que ahora cargaba a su hijo le sonrió y mientras le tarareaba una canción le llamo por su nombre, su nuevo nombre de aquella pequeña criatura….

_Varios años después.  
_  
En una ciudad concurrida pasaban gente y otros curioseaban los puestos que habían ahí a pesar de ser todavía muy temprano había gente que iban rumbo a su escuela otros a sus trabajos, Una joven de cabello rubio y largo hasta su cadera, trataba de esquivar a todos y tratar de avanzar lo mas rápido posible para poder llegar a su destino miro el reloj y cuando vio que ya casi se le hacia tarde se desvió de su camino tomando un atajo pero al llegar ahí noto que estaba totalmente concurrido igual o hasta pero a como estaba en el camino anterior, cuando pensó que seria tarde llego a un local enorme, al momento de llegar le sonríe a la persona encargada de la caja y le entrego un enorme paquete en sus manos saludándole y al momento de tomar el dinero comienza una platica amena y corta, a los pocos minutos salió de ahí y se despidió caminando ya tranquilamente por las calles de regreso, paso un rato y llego a su trabajo ahí saludo a unos compañeros suyos y tomo mas paquetes para entregar cuando los tomo se despidió de una persona en especial ya que según los rumores andaban juntos pero esa no era verdad solo se veían y se consideraban como hermanos sin ninguna relación amorosa en medio, se termino de despedir de ella y salió de su pequeño trabajo e izo una llamada hacia cierta persona y para que nadie escuchara le dijo algo y de pronto apresuro su paso hacia donde le habían asignado, de pronto recibió otra llamada para que fuera lo mas rápido posible a donde le habían dicho.

_En otra parte._

Una joven empezó a correr tenia el pelo castaño y corto hasta la altura de los hombros, cuando aquella joven llego  
no podía creérselo su tío aquel hombre que la había mantenido bajo su cuidado había fallecido ella atónita empezó a llorar desconsoladamente, hasta que sintió unos brazos cubrir su espalda era aquella chica con cabello rubio al ver como se encontraba la abrazo y tratando de calmarla la saco de ese lugar por una simple razón se había desmayado.  
después de un rato se la llevo a un hospital para saber como se encontraba, paso ahí una semana aun sin poderse recuperar del todo la dieron de alta ahí la rubia le sugirió que dieran un paseo con la única finalidad de que no pensara en aquello que la había ocurrido a su tío, el cual funcionaba en ratos, así que aquella rubia le prometió algo "jamás te dejare sola, así que no llores"…

-Te sientes mejor? *le decía mientras le dedicaba una leve sonrisa*  
-Si gracias Fate-chan *ella lentamente acercaba su rosto al de Fate*  
-No es nada, lo haré cuando me necesites Hayate *cerraba los ojos lentamente y sintiendo levemente los labios de Hayate ya casi los saboreaba cuando*  
-lo juras…que no me dejaras…sola *se alejo para mirarla a sus ojos tan peculiares que solo ella podía tener*  
-Si te lo prometo. *se lo dijo cuando por fin pudo acercar sus labios con los suyos*

_En otra parte: Industrias Testarosa Dai_

-Muy bien dime los informes de como ah pasado todo esto vamos descendiendo cuando se supone que debe de ser al revés!? *decía mientras azoto los papeles a mesa haciendo que todos miraron a otro lado incapaz de darle una respuesta a la presidenta de la compañía de modas mas famosa*  
-l-lo hemos echo pero al parecer hay alguien que no *fue interrumpido por la presidenta de inmediato*  
-Ya les dije que esos pero no son nada en cambio esas son las trabas de aquí además que esta empresa subiera a lo que es hoy es a causa de lo arduo que trabajamos para que unos simples emplea duchos *fue callada por un sonido que era al de una puerta abrirse al mirar a esa persona tomo aire y prosiguió* deben de tener cuidado ya que es la herencia de mi querida hija así que pongan mas esfuerzos…además damos por acabada la reunión*  
-Alicia necesito que vallas a mi oficina en media hora entiendes? *al terminar de decir eso salió con dos personas que se despidieron de ella y cerrando su puerta tras de si*

Alicia solo se limito a sentarse en uno de los tantos lugares que ya se encontraban vacíos, y sonriendo al ver que muy pronto ella seria la próxima dueña de todo ese imperio que su madre formo, para después hacer una mueca y llevando una mano a su pecho cerro los ojos lo mas fuerte posible sintiendo impotencia de si misma en ese momento se paro de donde estaba y salió rumbo a la oficina de la presidenta o mas bien de su madre.  
En cuanto llego solo podía sonreír y observar aquel lugar que próximamente seria de ella, se sentó en el escritorio de su madre y sin mas abrió unos que otros cajones que estaban ahí notando una llave la tomo como si fuera un dulce y lo oculto en su bolsillo con temor a ser vista por su madre, en ese momento aquella mujer iba entrando son un semblante serio y mirándola fijamente.

-Así que dime, Alicia que tal te fue  
*ella solo asintió y le dijo que no había problema que muy pronto encontrarán a alguien que sea compatible con ella,  
-Precia…digo madre por favor déjame ayudarte en lo que pueda *decía mientras se ponía de pie y juntando sus manos*  
-No es posible cualquier cosa menos eso, te podría ocurrir algo y eso es lo que menos quiero *ella igual se paro y se disponía a irse dada por terminada algo que todavía no empezaba*  
-madre…no soy una inútil yo igual puedo hacerlo. –Dije que no Alicia y es todo lo que te diré ve a la casa entiendes.

Alicia se quedo ahí con la cabeza gacha y mirando al suelo con los puños cerrados hasta que recordó sobre la llave y con eso fue a su casa de nuevo para ver que podía estar oculto, se subió a un carro azul cielo y se dispuso a ir, llegando a su casa buscaba en todos los lugares pero en ningún lugar coincide esa llave así que observo una pequeña foto de ella y sus padres en la pared vio que ahí había una caja y lo abrió "obvio que sabia la combinación" y vio una pequeña caja vio un orificio y probo la llave para ver que tal para sus suerte si cabía y por fin vería lo que había ahí abría los ojos emocionada como si fuese un tesoro escondido. Vio varios papeles su curiosidad pudo mas y se llevo esa caja a su habitación, y empezó a leer esos papeles y mientras iba avanzando su sonrisa se iba esfumando haciendo que se fuera enojando tiro los papeles al no creer lo que decía.

-Mi madre…no ella no puede…esto es un error *mirando de nuevo esos papeles "COMPRA-VENTA" los iba recogiendo y los guardo de nuevo a su lugar*  
Esto…madre…no mas bien Precia me las pagaras por esto.

cundo termino de guardar los papeles iba saliendo de su casa cuando vio a su madre regresar ni siquiera le saludo salió de ese lugar sin esperar por sus guardaespaldas, se dirigió a un bar de mala muerte para su gusto pero con el coraje que tenia encima no tenia otra opción.

_Un par iba entrando un poco alejados de Alicia el cual tomaron un camino diferente al de ella.  
_  
-ven Hayate ya veras que este lugar te gustara pero no te emociones mucho entiendes? *se lo dije en forma de burla para ver cual era su opción*  
-aja no me ofendas Fate-chan *si su opción fue mostrarme su pequeña lengua y haciendo un gesto al de una niña pequeña, al parecer si estará feliz*  
-ya ya vamos mejor *le dije mientras le extendía mi mano*

-Aaaah! Precia me vengare pero antes que nada te demostrare que aunque este de esta forma te demostrare que no solo soy una persona débil *lo decía mientras se tomaba otra copa*  
pero primero hip iré al baño hip o sino yo…*no termino de decir la frase ya que salió corriendo directo al baño*  
-Hayate sabes no me siento bien ire al baño un momento *tratando de alejarla de mi por un momento*  
-ok pero no te tardes tengo que volver pronto a casa *me lo dijo mientras me soltaba mi brazo y se despedía de mi con una sonrisa divertida a mi parecer*

-O maldición creo que olvide algo, *decía Alicia ya un poco mejor pero estando de espalda*  
-Necesita algo? *le dijo Fate extendiéndole un pañuelo pero no le podía ver a la cara asi que se lo dio y salió de ahí olvidando a lo que fue  
-G-gracias por esto *volteando la cara para ver aunque sea un poco a su salvadora*…en serio yo me*abrió los ojos y a la vez siendo interrumpida por Fate casi por salir diciéndole que no era problema alguno y cerrando la puerta se fue por Hayate lista para irse*  
-…..abra sido mi imaginación?...pero ella se parecía a…no creo que ya alucino cosas…*mirando la puerta y con el pañuelo levemente cubriendo su boca*  
-Are?...será mi imaginación o ella se…o mas bien el alcohol si me afecto…*caminado hacia donde Hayate*

.

.

Hola pues como soy mala para todo esto pues se lo dejo a ustedes para que me critiquen T-T y me digan que les pareció este capitulo, pues mas adelante aparecerán otra pareja que "creo" ya conocen xD y Nanoha donde quedo pues ya lo sabrán hasta la próxima!? 


End file.
